Kai and Sakura
by Lady Kagome0101
Summary: first fanfic...go easy on the flames..InuYasha and Kagome already have two children...What will be InuYasha's reaction when he finds out about Kagome being pregnant again? How will that be? 5th chapter is up!
1. Kagome's Secert

disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha...Rumiko Takahashi has that honor

Chapter 1

Kagome's Secret

_Six year later from when the jewel was purified and was whole:_

"InuYasha, I'm leaving with Kiko, and Yoh," said the miko named Kagome.

"Wait, I thought you had to watch Koga's kid," said the half demon named InuYasha.

"Koga already picked him up," Kagome said.

"Well ….uh, why go," asked InuYasha, stupidly. The two adults fought over the subject that Kiyo and Yoh stay or go. Kiko was a five year old miko and her brother, Yoh was two years old and he was an itako, but for being too young to understand what was happening, he just sat there and watch in confusion.

"Hey, InuYasha and Kagome! My mom asked me to go back to school in your time, Kagome," said Tora, Sango's and Miroku's five year old son. Yoh screamed with delight when he saw Tora coming. Right behind Tora was Miroku and Sango.

"Hi, Kagome and InuYasha. How are you?" asked Sango and Miroku.

"Sango, you're here and you're right on time," said Kagome.

"On time for what," ask InuYasha and Miroku. "Mind your own business or I will say the "s" word," said Kagome. Before InuYasha or Miroku were able to say a word Kagome, Sango and the 3 kids were already in the Bone Eater's well and to Kagome's time.

"What just happened?" asked Miroku.

"Well, they went to Kagome's time," said InuYasha.

_Kagome's time:_

"Sota, mom, grandpa where are you guys," shout Kagome.

"Kagome your back early and just in time for my birthday," said a voice behind the group that Kagome brought from the feudal era. Kagome spun around to see her little brother, Sota.

"Hi, Uncle Sota and Yoh says hi too," said Kiko.

"Sota, how old are you?" asked Sango in her I-think-your-taller voice.

"15," answered Sota.

"Maybe I should tell InuYasha…," Kagome started to say.

"Tell me what," asked the voice behind her. Kagome look to see who it was.

"InuYasha what are you doing here," asked Kagome.

"It's the new moon so I came so demons don't attack me and what is wrong Kagome, what should you tell me," InuYasha answered and asked.

"Well, ….,"Kagome started to say, but was cut off by Yoh running in screaming.

Ten minutes later, InuYasha caught Yoh, handed him to Kagome, and asked, "Kagome, can you please turn him off?" Kagome took Yoh from InuYasha and went down stair to ask Kiyo what happened. Kiko and Tora were outside petting a brown lab. When Yoh saw the dog, he started to scream again. Then, Kagome knew what happened.

"What happen to Yoh?" asked Kagome.

"The lab ran after Yoh and bit him on the arm in a playful way," answered Tora.

"Well, it's time for bed, Tora," said Sango, who had just came out of the house.

"And you too, Kiko," said Kagome with Yoh still in her arms. Everyone went up the stair slowly.

"Kagome, why does Yoh have to sleep in your room and I have to sleep on the couch?" asked InuYasha.

"Because you didn't say you wanted to come and I told my mom that we were coming for a visit and I had also told her to put Yoh's bed in my room," answered Kagome.

"Kagome what were you going to tell me?" asked InuYasha.

"Uh, it was that I'm pregnant," answered Kagome.

"WHAT!" shouted InuYasha that it woke the whole house. Sota came to Kagome's room and saw that Kagome was already had a handful to take care of because she was trying to calm Yoh down. Sota went down stairs to see what the shouting was for.

"Hey, InuYasha, why did you shout when it's 4 a.m. in the morning?" asked Sota.

"I had a nightmare. Sorry, I woke you and everyone else," InuYasha lied.

"Well if that the case, I'll go tell everyone why you woke them," the half-awake Sota.

_To be continued.._


	2. InuYasha's Fear

Thank you for the reviews. Keep them coming while I try to update faster. Thanks again - Lady Kagome0101

Disclaimer: I don't InuYasha, though I wouldn't mind owning Kohaku

_Chapter 2_

InuYasha's Fear

"Bye, Mom, I'll be back at 3'oclock," Tora shouted. As he ran to catch the bus, Sango sighed. InuYasha, Kagome, and Yoh went to see that Kagome's grandfather got settled in the nursing home that he went to and Kagome had a doctor's appointment.

Yoh screeched with delight when he came home.

"Hi. Sango, did Kiko catch the bus," Kagome asked.

"Yes, she did," Sango answered.

"Never ever am I going back to the old people's home," InuYasha said.

"They thought he was a person to entertain them," Kagome whispered. Sango and Kagome giggled at the thought. Yoh crawled on InuYasha, who was laying on the couch and looked at InuYasha's hair. Sango and Kagome were talking about what to name Kagome's unborn son or daughter. InuYasha screamed when Yoh grabbed his hair and pulled on it real hard. Kagome and Sango didn't notice. They were talking about what to name Kagome's unborn baby. Kagome liked the names Sakura if it's a girl and Kai if it's a boy. They laughed a few times.

"Help somebody," InuYasha said with a thud. After falling on the floor, Yoh started to cry. Sango picked up Yoh and tried to calm him down while Kagome and InuYasha talked.

"InuYasha he's only 2," Kagome said.

"Yeah, but he should learn discipline," InuYasha argued.

"He'll be turning 3 on September 9th," Kagome said.

"Which is on Saturday," InuYasha said.

"And your point is?" Kagome asked.

"My point is that he should be sent back to his itako teacher after his birthday," InuYasha said. Kagome sighed at the thought of Yoh going back to the feudal era.

"Okay, but you take him," Kagome said. InuYasha nodded in agreement. Kagome walked over to Sango and took Yoh. She looked at his golden eyes. She thought they looked like InuYasha's, but Yoh's eyes had joy all the time and InuYasha's almost never had a joyful look. Kagome sighed and walked with Yoh outside.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" asked Sango.

"Yoh is going back after his birthday," Kagome answered.

"You know what, I would like to see Miroku again," Sango said with a sigh. Kagome laughed. Then, Yoh ran up to Kagome and Sango.

"I want to see Uncky M," Yoh said. In the distance the big clock struck 3. At the bottom of the shrine stairs, the bus dropped off Tora and Kiko. They ran up the steps only to be greeted by their mothers.

InuYasha sat outside on the porch. After the sun went down, Kagome came out and sat next to him.

"InuYasha, Sango and I are going baby clothes shopping and you are going job hunting," Kagome said with a smile.

"Kagome, I don't have anything to wear," InuYasha said.

"Yes, you do. Tell me. What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, I don't think I can handle 3 kids," InuYasha answered.

"4 kids because the doctor said I'll have twins earlier today," Kagome added. InuYasha fell over in shock.

"That is exactly what I fear," InuYasha said.

"Hey, I'm still here to help," Kagome said, angrily.

A/N: Sorry for the Cliffy, but I need a break. There are so many ideas in my head right now. Next Chapter is called: Yoh's birthday and Twins. Added note: itako means Japanese shaman - Lady Kagome0101


	3. Yoh's Birthday and Twins

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters of Inuyasha just my OC: Yoh, Tora, Kiko, Kai, and Sakura

Chapter 3

Yoh's birthday and twins

Yoh's birthday came fast but InuYasha's job hunting landed him as pooper scooper at the local zoo. Kagome and Sango went back to the feudal era to get Miroku and something for Yoh's birthday. InuYasha got Yoh a sword and Kiko and Tora got Yoh a new pair of sneakers. Sota had gotten Yoh a remote control dog and Kagome's mom got him a sweater with a dragon on it.

"InuYasha come and see Yoh blow out his candles," Kagome said. InuYasha sat on the porch and looked at the stars.

"Daddy!" Yoh shouted from the kitchen. InuYasha walked in and sat next to Sota. Yoh blew out the candles and everyone clapped while Kagome cut the cake and got out the ice-cream Yoh opened his presents. InuYasha's was the first he opened. The case of the sword engraved on it was the word Yoh.

"Thank you Daddy," Yoh said quietly so that only InuYasha could hear.

"Say thank you Yoh," Kagome's mom said.

"He did," InuYasha said. The next present was from Miroku and Sango. It was a pray bread necklace and a mask that kept out smoke and other stuff. Yoh hugged Sango and Miroku as to say thank you. Sota gave Yoh the present that Kagome's mom and he wrapped. Yoh saw the sweater and he hugged his grandma. He saw the remote control dog the Sota bought and he screamed with joy. Next were Kiko's and Tora's present. The sneakers were black and the sneakers came with a mini toy skateboard. Yoh said thank you. Next was Kagome's present and it was a bow and arrows. Yoh went into the kitchen and hugged Kagome. Yoh helped Kagome take out the cake and ice-cream. He gave everyone there cake and ice-cream and their hug. He walked over to InuYasha and hugged him. InuYasha smiled secretly to himself.

The next day InuYasha took Yoh to the Bone Eater's well and jumped in. In the feudal era InuYasha's brother, Sesshomaru was waiting at the top of the well. When InuYasha and Yoh appeared he was walking away.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" InuYasha asked angrily.

"I was here to give my nephew a present but if you want to fight I'll stay for a few more minutes," Sesshomaru said. He tossed a fang that had string connected to it.

"Leave now," InuYasha ordered. Sesshomaru ignored him.

"That necklace I made with help from that human," Sesshomaru said as he walked away. InuYasha took Yoh to a village that was the next village from the one Kaede lives in. He left Yoh at the hut of Yoh's teacher and ran off to the well. He hopped into the well and wished he had said good bye.

Back at Kagome's time Miroku, Sango, and Tora went to see the town and get Miroku a job and new clothes. InuYasha came back and he and Kiko went to the zoo. Kagome's mom went to see Kagome's grandpa. Sota stay at home with Kagome. Kagome was now eight months pregnant. Sota was listening to music for the day until he saw Kagome in pain. He ran to the phone and called Sango's cell phone.

"Hello," Sango said on the other line.

"Sango, Kagome looks like she is about to puke but can't," Sota said

"She going into labor," Sango said.

"What do I do?" Sota asked.

"You call the hospital and I'll get InuYasha and we'll meet at the hospital," Sango said before she hung up. So Sota did what Sango said and call the hospital.

Sango ran to the zoo that was 3 blocks from where they had been. She found InuYasha at the monkeys. She told him everything that Sota said and what she told him to do. He grabbed Kiko and Sango and ran to the car that he barrowed from Kagome and drove off to the hospital.

Sota and Kagome were taken to the hospital in an ambulance. Sota had to keep telling them that he was her little brother not the father. Kagome also told them that Sota wasn't the father. After being dropped of and taken to the delivery room InuYasha came. Sota took him to Kagome how was giving birth. After the first one was out and handed to InuYasha the second one came. The first one was a boy and he had black hair and two little dog ears. The second one was a girl she had silver hair and two dog ears. Kagome was holding the girl and InuYasha held the boy.

"What are their name?" asked the doctor.

"The boy's name is Kai and the girl's name is Sakura," Kagome answered.

"Uh. Why do they have dog ears? InuYasha asked.

"Because they look like you," Kagome answered.

A/n: Sorry for this cliffy, but I have writer's block…..so I'll try to get over it soon and update right after that. - Lady Kagome0101


	4. Tails, Paint, and Years

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi own InuYasha.

Chapter 4

Tails, Paint, and Years

The day InuYasha and Kagome brought home Kai and Sakura from the hospital, they found one more dog feature Kai and Sakura had. A tail. Kai and Sakura were identical, except Sakura had fangs and claws. Kai had, black hair, dog ears, and a tail while Sakura looked like InuYasha, but the tail was the only thing that InuYasha didn't have. Kai had a golden right eye and a brown left eye. Sakura had a golden left eye and a brown right eye.

"Kagome, I don't have a tail and they do. Why do they have tails and I don't?" InuYasha asked.

"Dogs have tails and they have dog characteristics," answered Kagome. "I guess that that is the only explanation that can be given." InuYasha shrugged.

"I was only wondering. It is a wonder why Yoh or Kiko don't have tails." Kagome glared at him. "It was only a wonder." InuYasha thought about how Yoh and Kiko didn't have tails. He sat on the couch feeding Kai when the thought came to him. He put Kai in his crib and he ran outside.

"Kiko, where are you!" InuYasha shouted. He walked around the shrine repeating the same thing. He found her in the well house talking to Tora.

"Kiko, come here and tell me what you're doing in the well house," InuYasha ordered.

"Dad, I was talking to Tora," Kiko said blushing. InuYasha glared at Tora.

"Kiko, are you human?" InuYasha asked.

"No, I'm a monster in a costume," Kiko answered.

"Really?" InuYasha asked.

"No, of course I'm human and Yoh is a human with the powers of a demon," Kiko answered.

"How do you know this," InuYasha asked.

"Yoh told me in my dream," Kiko answered. InuYasha thought she was joking so he walked away.

"InuYasha, Miroku needs your help!" Kagome shouted. InuYasha walked down stairs to the basement. Miroku was cleaning the basement.

"You know you should buy a house in the modern era," InuYasha pointed out.

"Yeah but Mrs. Higurashi asked me," Miroku said. InuYasha grabbed the vacuum cleaner that he had just learn how to use. He turned it on and the bag exploded.

"Miroku, did you use the vacuum cleaner?" InuYasha asked in an angry voice.

"Why I did not use that machine," Miroku answered. He went back to sweeping. InuYasha left think that Miroku could handle cleaning by himself. InuYasha walked outside to see Kagome coming out of the guesthouse. Kagome walked over to InuYasha.

"Get Miroku and Sota," Kagome ordered.

"Why?" InuYasha asked.

"Just go get them," Kagome said. InuYasha walked back inside.

"Miroku and Sota! Kagome wants you!" InuYasha shouted. In the living room Kai and Sakura started to cry. Miroku and Sota showed up only to see InuYasha trying to calm down Sakura. He finally did and walked outside behind Miroku. Outside Kagome was waiting.

"Sango and me are taking all the kids shopping and you three are going to take the baby stuff to the guesthouse or should I say my house," Kagome said.

"But Kai and Sakura have different things," Sota said.

"Take all of Kai's things and put them in the kitchen and put Sakura's stuff in the living room," Kagome said. Sango came out with Kiko, Tora, Sakura in one arm, and Kai in the other. Kagome took Sakura. InuYasha noticed that Kai and Sakura had a baby caps on and their tails were hidden.

"Bye, see you later," Sango and Kagome shouted. InuYasha watched them leave down the shrine steps.

"You know the next thing she'll asked is if we'll paint the bedrooms," Sota said.

"How many bedrooms are in that house?" Miroku asked.

"7 bedrooms," Sota answered.

"Well lets get to work," InuYasha said.

InuYasha, Miroku, and Sota just finished when Kagome, Sango, and the kids came back. Sango looked exhausted and Kagome looked like he nose just picked up a rotten smell.

"A new job for you guys and it's painting the bedrooms of the old guesthouse," Kagome said.

"Can we start tomorrow?" Miroku, Sota, and InuYasha asked at the same time.

"Okay, you guys can but it is 4 o'clock," Kagome answered.

"Fine, we'll paint only 4 rooms," InuYasha said. While InuYasha, Miroku, and Sota were painting, Sango and Kagome were deciding what to make for supper.

"Kagome, what color should we paint Kai's room?" InuYasha asked from outside.

"Baby blue," Kagome answered. A hour later, Sota came inside.

"Kagome, what color is Sakura's room suppose to be?" Sota asked.

"Tickle me pink," Kagome answered. Sota walked outside without saying anything else. After a hour, Miroku came inside. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Kiko's room is the purple and InuYasha's and my bedroom is the tan," Kagome said. Miroku walked right back outside. After another hour went by and InuYasha came inside. He was followed by Miroku and Sota. InuYasha had tan paint all over his blue jeans. Sota had baby blue paint all over his clothes and in his hair. Miroku had pink all over his new shirt.

"You guys want pizza?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," InuYasha answered. Kagome picked up the phone to order the pizza and remembered that InuYasha, Miroku, and Sota still had paint on them so she set the phone down.

"InuYasha there is a shower in our house so go change into your pjs," Kagome said.

"They are not pjs they are sleep wear," InuYasha said.

"Miroku, I believe that there is a shower up stairs," Sango said.

"Sota, you can use the other shower in my house," Kagome said. Kagome picked up the phone and ordered the pizza. Miroku was done first. He came down wearing boxers and a t-shirt.

"I feel funny," Miroku said. Miroku noticed that the TV was on. He sat on the couch and watched the TV.

"That's a way to shut him up," Kagome whispered to Sango.

"Kagome, InuYasha needs help," Sota said as he came inside. Sota was wearing his pjs and it made him look like a kid. Kagome walked outside and to her house. InuYasha couldn't find where he put his sleep wear.

"You're hopeless," Kagome said. They found them on the bathroom sink just as the pizza came. Kagome paid for the pizza and everyone got a least two slice out of the two pizzas.

Four years later

Kai and Sakura were outside playing when they saw a glow from the well house. Kai walked over and open the well house door. A boy was shouting from the bottom of the well. While Kai was in the well house, Sakura went to get InuYasha.

"Daddy," Sakura said as she tugged on InuYasha's shirt. InuYasha followed her to the well house thinking that she probably saw the cat. Kai was sitting on the side of the well when InuYasha got there.

"Dad, can you help me up?" the boy in the well asked.

"Hi Yoh, yeah I be right down," InuYasha answered. InuYasha jumped down and grabbed Yoh and jumped back up.

"Yoh, this is your little brother, Kai and your little sister, Sakura," InuYasha said.

"Hi," Kai and Sakura said at the same time. InuYasha took Yoh to their house and showed him his room. The walls were painted sea blue and a bed was there. A dresser was also there. Yoh went over to his bed and plopped right down on it. Yoh was asleep in seconds.

A/n: Here is the real chapter four. Chapter five is call Yoh's Welcome back party. I hope you liked chapter four- Lady Kagome0101


	5. Yoh’s welcome back party part 1

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha.

Chapter 5

Yoh's welcome back party part 1

The next day Yoh woke up to see two little kids looking at him.

"Yoh!" the two shouted. It was Kai and Sakura.

"Please leave," Yoh said. Kai stood there while Sakura left. Yoh was still tired and wanted to sleep, but couldn't thanks to Kai staring at him. "Get out!" Yoh shouted. He threw his pillow at Kai. It hit Kai in the face. He started crying.

"Meany! Mommy!" Kai cried as he ran out of the room. Kagome came into the room.

"Yoh, why did you throw your pillow at Kai?" Kagome asked in a calm voice.

"I didn't mean to hit him in the face. Him and that other one woke me up," Yoh answered. Kagome sighed.

"I had asked Sakura and Kai to wake you up so you could help Daddy," Kagome said. Yoh got out of bed as Kagome left the room. "Breakfast is on the table," Kagome said. Yoh heard Kagome scolding Kai for taking a cookie from the cookie jar. Yoh laughed. He walked out of the room. A dark figure sat on the bed.

"So boss wants those twins. They appeared to be human, I think other wise," the figure said. Yoh had his ear up against the door. He was shocked. The man must have heard Yoh because a dagger went through Yoh's hand.

"Mom! Come quick!" Yoh shouted. Kagome ran to where Yoh was. "There is someone in my room," Yoh said as he hid his hand. Kagome signed and opened the door. No one was there. "But how do you explain this," Yoh said as he showed the his hand was pierced by the dagger. Kagome screamed.

"What happen?" Kagome asked as she was trying to free Yoh's hand from the dagger.

"A man was hidden in my room. When I left he came out of hiding. I listen in on what he said. Which was that his boss wanted Kai and Sakura. He heard me when I had moved and stabbed my hand with this dagger. He ran off when you came," Yoh said. His vision was turning blurry from all the blood he had lost. Kagome pulled the dagger from the door as Yoh passed out. Kai was in the hallway.

a/n: Sorry for the long wait for an update and that this chapter is short. I had writer's block. Next chapter is the second part of this chapter.-Lady Kagome0101


End file.
